ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash and Burn
Crash and Burn is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures. Plot Some Forever Knights are loading some boxes off a truck. '' (Knight): Quickly, are buisness partner is almost here! ''Suddenly, Kevin walks up. (Kevin): Ahem. (Knights): Ah, he's here! Oh, it's Levin, that friend of Tennyson's! (Kevin): Is that a problem? (Knights): We don't sell weapons to the enemy. (Kevin): Okay. Kevin absorbs his armor and starts beating them up. '' (Kevin): If I can't buy your weapons, I'll take 'em. ''Kevin opens a box. It's full of laser lances. He grabs one and fires it. It blows up the truck. '' (Argit): Nice (Kevin): What do you want, Argit? (Argit): Milleous of the Incurseans is offering 1,000 taydens to whoever to can finish a race first. You in? (Kevin): You know I am. '''Theme Song' The next day, at Kevin's garage... (Ben): You stole a Laser Lance?! (Gwen): Those are Level 3 Technology. Earth is only a Level 2 planet. (Kevin): Yeah, but one of these babies would really come in handy next time we fight Vilgax or Dr Animo! (Ben): The whole reason we fight those guys is because they deal weapons like these! (Gwen): Ben's right. You should have turned them over to the Plumbers. (Kevin): I did. Except for this one. (Gwen): You are so infuriating! (Kevin): Whatever. I got something to do. (Ben): What? (Kevin): Nothing important. Gwen stares at him. (Kevin): Ugh, fine. I kinda entered a race where the winner gets a 1,000 taydens. (Ben): Who else is in this race? (Kevin): Uh, me, Argit, the Vreedle Brothers, Sevenseven, and Vulkanus. (Ben): Those are like some of our worst enemies! Well, Vulkanus and Sevenseven at least. (Kevin): Whatever, nothing bad is gonna happen. Later, at the starting line in the middle of downtown Bellwood... (Milleous): Remember, this is a race. Whoever finishes first gets 1,000 Taydens. There is only one rule: there are no rules. Milleous teleports to the finish line. Raff starts counting down. (Raff): 3...2...1...GO! They all take off. Kevin drives in his car, Argit rides a motorcycle, the Vreedles fly in a ship, Sevenseven uses his jetpack, and Vulkanus flies in a hover-car. (Octagon): Boid, if we are to win this here race, a good idea would be to get rid of the competition that threatens are chances of succeding. (Rhomboid): Right. Rhomboid gets on the roof and blasts Kevins car. Kevin goes flying and lands on the roof of Vreedle's ship. (Kevin): My ride! Kevin absorbs the metal of the ship and charges at Rhomboid. (Octagon): Boid, would you be so kind to not slam all over the roof. It really distracts me from driving. Octagon looks at the window to see Rhomboid flinged off the roof of the ship. Kevin makes a hole abpve Octagon a grabs him. (Octagon): Oh dear. Kevin punches him off the ship. Meanwhile, Ben and Gwen are drving in Ben's car to the starting line. (Gwen): Ugh. They're to far ahead! (Ben): Not a problem for Jetray! Ben accidentally transfroms into Fasttrack. (Fasttrack): Fasttrack? Eh, good enough for me. He starts running to catch up. (Gwen): Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll catch up. Fasttrack zooms past Kevin, who is flying the Vreedle's ship. (Kevin): What the? Oh, it's Ben. (Fasttrack): Stop! All of you! (Vulkanus): Ben Tennyson?! Sevenseven starts shooting at Fasttrack, who dodges the shots with ease. '' (Fasttrack): Fasttrack can't beat him. He's airborne. But I know someone else who is! ''Fasttrack transforms into Jetray. (Jetray): Jetray! Jetray blasts Sevenseven's jetpack, and he falls. He shoots missiles at Jetray, which hit the Vreedle's ship. Luckily, Kevin jumps out. (Vulkanus): Thanks for getting rid of the competition for me, Tennyson! Kevin lands on Vulkanus's car. (Kevin): He's not the only one who's getting rid of the competition. Kevin puches Vulkanus off his car. Argit zooms ahead on his motorcycle. (Argit): Ha! I'm gonna win! (Kevin): That's not gonna happen! Kevin blasts Argit of his motorcycle using the Laser Lance. '' (Kevin): I knew that would come in handy! ''Kevin rides in Vulkanus's car to the finish line. (Milleous): We have a winner! Jetray lands at the finish and turns back into Ben. Gwen arrives in Ben's car. (Kevin): My prize please! (Milleous): You can have it. So long as you keep it from those guys. Argit, Vulkanus, Sevenseven, and the Vreedle brothers all arrive. They jump him trying to get the Taydens from Kevin. (Ben): Should we help him? (Gwen): Nah. The End! Major Events *Fasttrack makes his first reappearence. *Vulkanus and the Forever Knights make their first reappearences. Characters *Kevin (main character in episode) *Ben *Gwen *Milleous Villains *Argit *The Vreedle brothers *Sevenseven *Vulkanus *Forever Knights Aliens Used *Fasttrack (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray.) *Jetray Trivia *According to Tokotaker, Kevin's Laser Lance will be used again. Category:Episodes